Kerbin 2
by MidnightStar800
Summary: 48 light years away from Kerbin, there lies a different planet known by the Kerbals as Kerbin 2. Join Jeb on his journey there, for science of course. Now changed to K because I don't know how it was teen earlier
1. Prolouge

A/N: I do not own KSP or MLP.

"This is Jeb, warp drives warming up!" yelled the little green kerbonaut over the comms in excitement. The new planet Kerbin 2 was discovered a year ago, and now Jeb was going to be the first kerbonaut to land there. Kerbin 2 was interesting because it not only was the same size as Kerbin, it also was a geocentric system!

"Ignition in 10…" Jeb has never felt this nervous in his life, even though he didn't show it one bit. "9..." The warp drives were recently developed so no one knew what would happen. "8… 7… 6…" Jeb was starting to sweat under his spacesuit. "5… 4… 3… 2…" the adrenaline was getting to him now. "1… IGNITION!"

It seemed like Kerbol was becoming smaller and smaller, though in reality The Odyssey was moving extremely fast away from the sun. Jeb viewed the rapidly bending light in the landing module with great awe. "Well they can't hear me now," said Jeb to himself, "but at least the rocket didn't explode." The journey lasting 4 years across 48 light years began now. It's gonna be a really short flight for Jeb though because of the theory of relativity. Only about one week long for him. "Well now that the ASAS is engaged, it's time to sit back and relax."

A/N: Short intro I know. But at least I got the prologue over with. Ok fyi, The Odyssey is the name of the ship Jeb is flying in. Warp speed is faster than light. R&R!


	2. Thingamajingie

A/N: Ok let's do this. Let's write this story and make this chapter longer. Midnight: Will I be in it? Me: Yes you can, I'll make it long enough for that. Midnight: Yessssssss! Me: And oh yeah, some background knowledge of MLP is required in this chapter.

"Odyssey log number one," said Jeb to the recording device, "I have went within the Kerbal 2 star system. There is only one planet which looks very alike to Kerbal, and the star! Our theories are correct, the star does orbit the planet there! The planet has only one moon though, and it looks just like the Mün. Now that I'm near the system I'll turn off warp drives."

He turned down the speed really fast and the ship seemed to completely stop compared to the earlier speed it was going at. The Gs kicked in immediately. "Ah crap!" he yelled, "I just felt 15 Gs!" He had to quickly run to the toilet to vomit. "Note to self, do not immediately cut the warp drives, or slow them too fast either. At least I wasn't completely crushed though." Now that he was near the planet he proceeded to lower his apoapsis to get a good round orbit. "Ok, now that I have achieved good orbit I will proceed to deploy the satellite to preform science. Then I will eject the landing module and leave the return module orbiting"

POV change

Midnight Star went outside at midnight to get work done. More specifically, to stargaze. He is a blue unicorn with a yellow mane. His cutie mark depicted a white 5-point star. As he went outside he saw a random thingamajingie speed through the sky and then drastically slow down. "A perfect thing to check out, I'm pretty sure comets don't do that." He galloped over to the telescope and zoomed in 100x. "Hmmm… thats pretty close but I still can't see it." He zoomed in 200x. "Wait that's not a rock, and it has strange markings, whats that fire coming from the bottom of it? It seems like the thing in artificially made and-" sudden realization hit him, "SWEET CELESTIA! It's an alien spaceship! It's getting closer! I need to report this!"

He ran inside quickly and got out some parchment and a quill while running to Spike's room. Spike got his own room since Midnight moved in and Spike himself was growing up fast, so some space was found and everything was fine. Spike was quickly woken up by Midnight and managed to groggily say, "Yeah, what's up? Why'd you wake me up now?" Mid responded, "Spike, you need to send a letter to the princess Immediately!" "Yeah, what happened?" "Aliens!" "Wha? Aliens?… ALIENS!" Spike immediately fist pumped and Mid replied, "I know it's cool bet the princess must know." "Celestia?" "No, Luna. She'll be awake and she is in charge of the night." "Ok," Spike grabbed the quill, "tell me what to write down."

"Dear Princess Luna, tonight I have spotted an alien spaceship while stargazing. I know it sounds weird but I do not know what the alien's motives are so please come as soon as possible. Sincerely, Midnight Star."

At this moment Twilight Sparkle came into the room. "What in Equestria are you guys doing sending letters in the middle of the night?" she asked. " I saw aliens flying through the sky," Midnight quickly responded. "Aliens?" Twilight couldn't believe it. "Aliens," Spike confirmed.

POV change

Jeb quickly made a realization, "Odyssey log number two: The planet's bigger than Kerbin!" he shouted into the recording device, "At least five times bigger! This means I will get to the aerobraking in a few hours. Oh well, that's what all the fuel was for, just a few more hours of waiting now. I'll at least begin burning retrograde now in order to get there on time. I should land on the same side I am flying over now.

POV change

Luna quickly came over the second he had a chance. She looked over at Midnight's telescope, "It seems that at the speed it's going and at how it's slowing down now, I say it should land in the morning around … the Everfree Forest." "How do you know all this?" Midnight asked. "A thousand years on the moon will teach you to be observant," Luna replied like it was no big deal. "So yeah," Twilight added, "a good night's sleep will be useful right now. We'll work on this tomorrow."

A/N: Well this was the longest chapter of anything I've written so far, so it compensates for the earlier one very well. Until then!


End file.
